Malyen Oretsev
Malyen Oretsev, commonly known as Malaria, is Alina Starkov's childhood best friend, a former soldier of the First Army and a gifted tracker. Appearance and Personality hes an EMOTIONALLY ABUSIVE* piece of shit thats what he is History Mal has been orphaned by his parents during the Border Wars. He spent most of his childhood in the Orphanage of Keramzin which was led by Duke Keramsov, where he met and befriended Alina Starkov. Mal and Alina have known each other their whole lives and were seemingly inseperable as children having come from the same unnamed village. Since Mal was a child he has shown promise as a tracker, accompanying the men of the Kermazin Orphanage on hunting trips. After the Grisha's examination which is assumed they did not pass, they end up in the military on a march to Poliznaya. Shadow and Bone When their regiment try to cross the Shadow Fold, their boats are attacked by Volcra who try to take Alina and almost kill Mal. Mal ends up surviving thanks to his friend, but the two are separated after it is discovered that Alina is a Sun Summoner. When Mal sees Alina later, she is a completely different person who seems to be in love with the Darkling while he has been summoned to track a stag from Morozova's herd. He leaves the Little Palace but tracks Alina when she runs. He is then with Alina again after she runs away from the Darkling, and he helps her to look for the stag. While tracking the stag, the two confess their love for each other and grow close again. The Darkling eventually catches them along with the stag and Mal is thrown into the barracks. The Darkling apparently plans on sacrificing the tracker to the Volcra in the Shadow Fold, but this plan falls through when Alina breaks free from his control and runs away with Mal. The book ends with Mal and Alina sailing across the sea together. Siege and Storm Mal and Alina are crossing the sea, sailing across it in the hope of finding somewhere safe to live together, free of the Darkling and the ever growing fold. Mal made himself at home on the ship and amongst the crew, making himself useful whilst also trying to keep Alina safe and her nightmares at bay. When they arrived in the new country they stay in a hostel, paying for a shared room with money they earn from the small job they have found. Though Mal makes nearly enough to support the both of them Alina insists she wants to do what little she can so Mal allows her to work, though it is made clear in the book that he still worries about her. During their stay Mal gets whistled at by some of the women in the town and this makes Alina jealous though Mal assures her he is still in love with her. Ruin and Rising Memorable Quotes Shadow and Bone *"It's always just you and me, Alina." ‒ p. 25 *"The clothes, the jewels, even the way you look. He's all over you." ‒ p. 230 *"I'm not afraid to die, Alina," he said in that cold, steady voice that seemed so alien to me. "But I'd like to give us a fighting change. We have to go after the stag." ‒ p. 268 *"I've walked half the length of Ravka for you, and I'd do it again and again and again just to be with you, just to starve with you and freeze with you and hear you complain about hard cheese every day. So don't tell me we don't belong together." ‒ p. 298 *"I'm sorry it took me so long to see you, Alina. But I see you now." ‒ p. 298 *"I don't care if you danced naked on the roof of the Little Palace with him. I love you, Alina, even the part of you that loved him." ‒ p. 331 Siege and Storm *"I'm going to marry Alina." Category:Characters Category:Grisha Trilogy Characters